Study Sessions
by mystic2182
Summary: A late night study session leads to a wild imagination.


**Study Sessions**

Tapping his pencil against the side of his English book, he stole a glance. It was a quick glance, a small opportunity to take in the soft features of her face without her noticing. Staring down now at the words, the letters rearranging in front of his eyes, spelling out Nathan and Haley. He blinked furiously then. It was all this damn studying, that's all it was. He was tired. He didn't like her. He shook his head at the thought.

"Something the matter?" Her words sliced through the air, startling him. He dropped his pencil, fumbling with it before bringing his gaze up to look in her chocolate eyes. Her face was open, awaiting the answer to her question; always the tutor ready to help.

"What? Uh no. Not really." C'mon Scott pull it together. It's just Haley. Yeah, just Haley he thought sarcastically.

"Is there something you need help with?" She smiled at him then and he found himself grinning back. Oh you could definitely help me out Haley. Oh his mind was wandering down a dangerous road.

He raised one eyebrow at her and smirked. "Oh I definitely need help." She scoffed then, her face blushing brightly.

"With your midterms." Her voice betrayed her words as she giggled, the sound only enhancing his thoughts.

"Oh that. Well I guess so. I just don't like all this poetry crap." He pushed his book away from him and leaned back in his chair, stretching; the silence of the library surrounding them, blanketing them.

Her eyes traveled up his body, paying extra attention to his chest, before meeting his gaze. "Well which one in particular is giving you trouble?"

"It's this Shelley guy. He's boring."

"You just have to hear it lyrically. The words flow, there's a rhythm to it."

"Yeah well, it sucks." He blew out a frustrated breath and rested his head in his hands, his elbows propped on the solid wood of the table.

"I arise from dreams of thee in the first sweet sleep of night, when the winds are breathing low and the stars are shining bright." Her words were soft, a gentle caress to his ears, and he looked at her intrigued.

"What?" His voice broke, betraying the emotions stirring within him.

"Shelley." Her eyes met his, a small smile on her lips. Her hair had fallen forward, a wisp covering her eyes. His palms itched to push that hair out of her face, to tuck it behind her ear, to see her face fully.

"Oh, right." Snap out of it Scott. Next thing you know you'll be planning the wedding. A vision of Haley standing next to him in a white dress, the ocean crashing behind them, flashed in front of his eyes. He was going crazy. Where were these thoughts coming from? This was all just a way to further stick it to Lucas. You take my spot; I take your best friend. A nagging voice in his head told him it wasn't about that anymore, that it hadn't been since even before his breakup with Peyton. Looking back at Haley now, her gaze holding his still, he had to get out.

"So what're you studying?" He looked down at the book in front of her, her fingers playing with the edge of the worn pages.

"Oh, it's U.S. History. Nothing to worry about. I've got it down."

"Pretty full of yourself there." He smirked again and she smiled back.

"Yeah well I've been studying for it for a week now, so I better be."

"A week? Hales, you need a life."

She tugged at the corner of her mouth with her teeth and Nathan felt his breath go. His mouth was dry and he found himself begin to sweat.

He stood up hastily then, his chair screeching against the floor, the sound reverberating in the silent library. "Uh, I need something to drink. You want anything?" He backed away from the table.

Confusion flashed in her eyes, but she simply shook her head no. He nodded and turned quickly, his long legs carrying him away from her and through the stacks of books. He put a dollar in the machine and punched furiously at the button. Bending down to retrieve his Coke, he leaned heavily against the machine. He needed to collect his thoughts, because if he went back there he'd be likely to push their books off the table and drag her into a flaming kiss. She was quickly becoming a large part of his thoughts, ever present in his dreams.

Walking slowly back, he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his hormones. Though she didn't make it easy on him. Even in those hideously ugly hats, he found her undeniably appealing.

Their table came into view and he saw her then, her arms outstretched over her head, the hem of her sweater lifting, allowing Nathan a clear view of her smooth stomach.

A wave of thoughts and images pounded into his head and he dove into a row of books. He couldn't take it, being so close to her yet not being close enough. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her tightly to him, to kiss her as senseless as he felt.

A fantasy played in his mind then; with Haley the star. It was one he had thought of many times before, his favorite fantasy if he were to pick just one.

He saw her there, her hair pulled back into a bun, the buttons of her conservative blouse stretched tightly across her breasts. Her chocolate eyes were hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Her face was stern and she sat stiffly in the seat across from him.

"So I hear you need tutoring?" Her voice was low, her gaze straight into his eyes.

"You heard right." He lounged in his chair, his tone laced with indifference.

"Well lucky for you, I just got an opening." She leaned forward seductively given him a perfect view down her shirt and he could feel his pulse quickening at the very image. "What subject do you need the most help in?"

She got up from her seat across the table to move around the table. Circling behind him, her fingers danced along his shoulders, playing with his hair that curled at his collar, before she perched herself on the table in front of him. Her snug skirt rode up as she crossed her legs slowly, his eyes drawn.

A smirk firmly plastered on his face he met her eyes. "Well why don't you tell me what I need to learn? I can be a very good student, given the incentive."

She eyed him sexily, her eyes hovering over his lips. She licked her lips in response, leaving them wet and glossy. His palms itched to take her into lap, to feel her under his hands.

"Trust me, I'm a very good tutor. You'll be my star student." Her hand reached down and pulled the front of his shirt until he was eye level with her. Leaning forward she slanted her mouth over his, her tongue parting his before he even had time to respond. His hands moved from his sides to pull at the clip in her hair. He pulled back to look at her then, her hair tumbling softly, the curls framing her face. Her eyes glowed with passion and her lips were parted slightly.

Reaching up to remove her glasses, he tossed them over his shoulder before he kissed her again. Their tongues dueled, their breathing labor as he reached his hand up to the first button, slipping it through the first hole. He could see the first glimpse of her lacy black bra and he wanted to see more. Undoing even more buttons, her hands stilled his, pushing him back.

Taking control she pushed him back into his chair, straddling his lap. His hands gripped her hips, pushing up the skirt as it bunched around her thighs. She moved her hands to finish unbuttoning her own shirt, before working on his. She kissed him passionately then, her tongue swirling within his mouth, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

She broke the kiss to remove her shirt completely, leaving her sitting there in just her bra and skirt. Nathan's eyes drank her in and he moved his hands from her hips to slide up her stomach, eliciting a pleasurable moan from Haley. Pulling his shirt over his head, she grabbed anxiously at the material, pressing their middles together, as she worked her hips in a circular motion, her fingers dancing between them to work the button of his fly, her knuckles rubbing against his stomach. He moaned into her mouth, and she smiled before reaching in…

"There you are!" Nathan was yanked out of his thoughts to see Haley standing in front of him, hands on hips. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

His body was still responding to the thoughts his mind had conjured and he was having trouble following her words. Seeing her here, live in front of him, it took all his strength not to push her against the shelves and kiss her roughly.

"Hello? Nathan?" She stood impatiently, her foot tapping angrily.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I saw this book and I guess I got sidetracked." He pulled blindly for a book, praying she'd buy his lie.

Her eyes told him she wasn't. "You got sidetracked by," she took the book from his hands and read the title skeptically, "The Art of Modern Dance?"

Shit! Of course he just had to be in the dance section. His mind raced for a good lie, but he was still too flustered to think clearly. "Ok, fine, I just wanted a break from studying." He glanced at her then, hoping she bought this stretch of the truth.

"Oh well, you can take a break whenever." Her stance softened. "But c'mon let's at least sit while we take a break." She turned, confident he'd follow her back. Breathing deeply he tried to clear his mind and followed her back to their table.

He sat heavily, tired from his earlier thoughts. She looked so beautiful across from him, her eyes locked with his. In addition to all the fantasies he had imagined her in, he more than anything had come to appreciate her as a friend. He had talked to her more than any of his other friends, and he now looked forward to their tutoring sessions, knowing he'd get to be with her.

She was smiling at him then, and he realized she had been talking that whole time. "Are you even listening to me?" She smirked at him and he felt his own smile spread.

"Nope. Too busy looking at you." He winked at her causing her to blush furiously.

"Nathan, stop." She was cute when she blushed, the color causing her face to light beautifully. He loved when she got flustered. He smiled to himself briefly.

"So Hales, you ever wear glasses?"


End file.
